Fledgling
by Esperata
Summary: A short idea of how Rico and Kowalski might have met in Antarctica. Could be Kico if you have a mind to that. Thanks to Crazy-Pairing-Girl for the beta reading.


Rico as a chick was very much like other hatchlings. Cute, fluffy and vulnerable. His father watched him break out of his egg with perfect paternal pride.

Like all baby birds he was much more developed upon hatching than a mammal similarly just hours old. Already he was taking in the world around him. The harshness of the climate that he knew instinctively would bring swift death without his father's protection.

The young penguin shivered as his father shuffled about getting rid of the pieces of broken shell before carefully tucking his baby back between his feet. Rico blinked awkwardly in the bright light.

He couldn't know that he was a late hatcher. His parents had already swapped twice in their incubation duties so his mother was away on her second foraging trip. He merely knew he was still comfortably filled with yolk and he was safe from the cold Antarctic winds.

He watched as other parents wandered across his field of vision. As the daylight hours progressed he saw other parents come, feed young, swap care-taking duties. He also noted other empty nest sites… eggs partially covered by snow or broken open in a way that didn't suggest hatching. Rico frowned to himself, not understanding exactly but sensing something unpleasant.

His eye was distracted by a neighbouring adult that seemed to be stealing rocks to build a little shelter round another hatchling. Rico's father tsked quietly to himself but gave no other comment as the other adult stalked off towards the sea.

Rico found himself unable to comprehend. It was literally freezing out there… well below zero… and that small mound of stones would do nothing to keep the cold at bay. His eyes fixed on the other youngster, already shivering pitifully. Unlike Rico, he was also showing signs of hunger.

A call brought his attention back and he saw his mother approaching.

"Oh, I missed the hatching!" she sighed, looking fondly down at her baby.

"Not by much," his father replied, briefly rubbing his beak against hers, "he only broke out today."

"Such a strong little one!" his mother enthused as his father stepped back to let her see him properly.

His father puffed out his chest with obvious pride.

"We're lucky," he agreed before his smile slipped some and his eyes shifted to their neighbours. "Looks like some foragers haven't made it back this year."

His mother looked over at the other hatchling, now coated with a dusting of snow, and promptly put herself between her baby and the sight.

"Nature's way," she reasoned with false brightness. "Now who's ready for their first meal?"

As she smiled down at Rico he felt something twist inside. This didn't make sense. He had a full belly and the prospect of more food while that other chick was hungry. He was tucked up warm with another parent ready to share nesting duties while the neighbouring youngster was out in the cold.

It wasn't fair.

Even as his mother leant down to him, he gave an indignant squawk and rushed off. His parents were startled to see him slip-slide and stagger his way over to the neighbouring nest but they followed anxiously.

"Rico!"

The little hatchling in the next nest looked up shakily at the commotion and his eyes widened as he saw the fluffy form of Rico barrel towards him. Even if he'd wanted to though he hadn't the energy to move or call out. They both staggered as Rico collided into him, wrapping his little flippers round him.

"Rico," his mother admonished, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Come on," his father cajoled. "Best to leave things be."

"Na-huh," he replied awkwardly, still hugging the other bird.

His hug-mate looked up at Rico's parents with unwittingly large eyes. In truth he was terrified what they might do to him but he couldn't do anything to escape the situation. Rico's grip was too firm and he was too weak.

"Aww." Rico's father melted at the sight and he looked to his mate appealingly. "Isn't that just the sweetest thing?"

"It's very cute," she agreed unwillingly, "but try to think practically."

"Oh come on!" Rico's father had moved over so he was sheltering both baby birds. "We can protect two as well as one!"

"And how about feeding them?" his mother demanded. "I only brought enough for one."

Rico looked up at his father.

"M o'ka," he mumbled through his friend's feathers.

"See?" his father reasoned. "Rico will be fine for at least a week before he needs feeding." He could see his mate wavering so he added. "This little lad's dad is probably on his way back from foraging as we speak. We just have to keep him going a little longer. And I can fetch double on my trip if need be."

"Oh alright," Rico's mother gave in with a smile. "You're too sentimental for your own good," she admonished lightly before stepping close to the baby birds. "Here you go little one," she cooed to the slender chick.

Rico relinquished his hold as his companion was given his first meal. He watched as the other child smiled nervously.

"Alright kids, time to get some sleep."

Rico wrapped his flippers back round his friend as his parents huddled together themselves. In the warm cocoon between his parents soft bodies he finally felt the tension in the other bird melt away. Minutes later and the thinner chick was asleep against him.

Rico grinned happily and promptly fell asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Kowalski awoke in his bunk at the Zoo HQ with a shiver. He could still feel the ice forming under his feathers and the stinging pain of the Antarctic wind.<p>

Ruffling his feathers , he shook the memory away and settled back to try and sleep again. However he couldn't stop shivering.

Finally he gave in and swung himself out of bed. Balancing on the ladder he shimmied to Rico's bunk and cautiously nudged the maniac awake.

"Rico!" he hissed. The weapons expert opened a bleary eye to gaze at the strategist and suddenly Kowalski found his courage deserting him. "Ah… er… are you awake?"

Rico gazed a long moment at the awkward scientist wondering just why he'd woken him up. Then he saw the unmistakable shiver and he understood.

Sitting up, he scooted himself over and gestured for Kowalski to join him. The strategist gratefully slid into the bunk alongside his friend.

"Nightmare?" Rico grunted. Kowalski merely nodded in reply, for once not really feeling like talking.

Rico sat and waited. Kowalski didn't move and didn't speak. All he did was sit and occasionally shiver. Quickly Rico's limited patience was used up.

Wrapping his flippers firmly around his friend, he pulled him close and lay back down. Typically, Kowalski tensed as soon as there was close physical contact, but he didn't complain or resist. Rico tucked Kowalski's head under his own and closed his eyes. Moments later he felt Kowalski melt against him.

Rico smiled and followed Kowalski into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
